Choices
by FanfictionLuvr0914
Summary: The battle with Victoria and the newborns is over, Jacob is hurt, and Bella is undecided. The kiss before the battle forced her to confront her own feelings for the wolf. Now she must choose who she loves more... Sorry suck at summaries. Please give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Had this idea stuck in my head for a while. While I appreciate constructive criticism, please don't be downright mean. This is my first fanfiction, and I'm sure that it should be improved as I write more.**

This was it. My love life had come to a head and now I had to choose between two of the best guys I could have ever met. One could give me children, love, a family. The other could give me immortality, and love, but never children. Both of them loved me unconditionally. Both would die to save me. But I could only choose one. After today, one would have a broken and bleeding heart, while the other will be happy and relieved. Which one should I choose? Whose heart would I break?

I sat in my room, thinking of whom I wanted to be with. Edward had just dropped me off at home after he, his family, and the wolves destroyed Victoria and her newborn army. He knew I was still at least partly undecided, even if I agreed to marry him. For once he was giving me space to think, and for that I was glad. If he was here with me right now, I wouldn't be able to think clearly. I needed to ask myself serious questions

Is Edward's desire to protect me because he loves me? He loves me, of that I have no doubt. He says he feels a pull to me, the mating pull. But is it really the mating pull, or is he drawn to me because I'm his singer and a fragile human who needs protection? Is he in love with me, or with the idea of me? I didn't know. Should the fact that I am questioning it be saying something?

If I chose Jacob, I knew he would love me with everything he had. He wouldn't be able to give me immortality, but he would be able to give me children, a family. He was my sunlight, my best friend. The only one who managed to piece me back together enough to function. Would Jacob love me forever? Yes, I like to believe he would. But what happens if he imprints? What would I do?

I still hadn't decided by the time I drove up to the Black house on the res. Carlisle was just walking out the door after treating Jake's injuries from the newborn vampire that everyone missed. He gave me a small, knowing smile on his way to his car. He knew I was undecided, everyone knew. I watched him drive away, feeling the eyes of the pack on me. Some looked at me with hatred, and I deserved every ounce of it. But a few still had hope that I would pick their brother. They silently left when I asked for privacy.

I walked into Jake's room, fighting to not react to the sight of him broken and in pain. The pain caused by me. It was my fault that they needed to fight in the first place. It was my fault that his heart was breaking in two. I couldn't let the guilt influence my decision.

He was asleep when I walked in, so I kneeled by his bed, keeping my eyes on the floor thinking. I wasn't sure how long he would be out, but I wanted to be here when he woke up. I ignored the urge to pee until I was literally about to wet myself. I walked back to his room, but stopped at the doorway just staring at him. It took a few minutes for me to realize that he had woken up.

He watched me standing in his doorway, hope still in his eyes. I slowly approached his bed, kneeling as I greeted him.

"Hi Jake."

He looks over at me, the hurt and confusion evident in his expression, " Hey Bells. Come to rub salt in the wound?"

I shifted uncomfortably, "Maybe I should go, and come talk to you when you are better."

"Nah, don't go yet. I'd rather get all the breaking done in one day. So, when's the big day? Are they turning you right after the wedding?"

I winced at his mention of breaking, remembering that Carlisle probably had to re-break all of his bones so they would heal properly. "I'm sorry you were hurt because of me." I couldn't help my voice cracking a bit; the guilt was eating me alive.

"Ah Bells, it's not your fault. Leah is the one who shouldn't have tried going after the leech solo. Besides, you know I would fight to keep you alive any time, any place."

I smiled, if only slightly, "I know. You shouldn't bother though. I'm not worth it Jake. Can't you see that? All I've ever done is hurt you."

"You _are_ worth it Bells. I will always love you, you know. I'll always fight for you, until your heart beats its last."

I chuckled at his repeated statement, "Well, who knows, you might be fighting a long time then."

His eyes flickered to mine, hope fighting to the surface, "What do you mean Bells? You already agreed to marry the leech remember? So it can't be that long."

"…I mean I'm still undecided Jake. I don't know if I want to marry Edward anymore."

"So I still have a chance?"

"Jake… that kiss earlier today… I felt something. I saw our future together. I saw us happy, with a house of our own, and two little black haired children laughing and playing. I was pregnant with another child on the way. When you kissed me before heading off to battle, I finally realized what I had been trying to deny all along. Jake I realized that while I love Edward, I also love you. So now I have a choice to make."

He stared silently, almost daring to hope, "I knew you loved me, you just didn't want to. Have you decided yet?"

I sat silently, taking the time to search my thoughts, and my feelings before I answered. "When I'm with Edward…I feel safe and protected. But I also feel insecure about his love for me. I always wonder if he will decide to leave again. But when I'm with you, I still feel safe, and protected… But I also feel good about myself. I feel like I don't have to hide who I really am with you. You are my own personal sun Jake. When Edward left, it was you who put me back together. I could be happy with you. Like you always tell me, being with you would be as easy as breathing. It always has been."

"Sounds like I'm the better man in my opinion. Why are you having so much trouble deciding? Do you really want to be with someone that makes you question their love for you?"

I took his hand, "You have a point."

"So what's stopping you? Why are you so afraid of choosing me? Please Bella, don't cry. I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." He let my hand go and lifted his to wipe the tears on my face.

"I'm scared Jake. I'm so scared that if I choose you, I'll lose you one day when you imprint. Because I know that you will love her instead of me. You will leave me for your imprint, and I can't go through that. It would kill me."

"Is that it?" he asked me, slowly moving to sit up.

"What are you doing Jake? You're badly hurt, you should be resting." I protested as he pulled me into a hug. My cheek nestled into his chest and I suddenly felt calmer, more settled.

He chuckled, "Wolf healing powers Bells, remember? We heal much faster than humans. We heal even faster in our sleep, and I happen to have just gotten a few hours of it."

"Lucky. Stupid wolf gene," I muttered, making him laugh harder.

He suddenly turned serious again, "Are you really only worried about the possibility that I might imprint and leave you?

"Yes."

He sighed, running fingers through his hair, "Bells, even if I did imprint on someone else, it doesn't mean that I absolutely have to leave you. There are ways around it. Ways to refuse the imprint. Besides, the imprint herself would have to accept it. So you have no need to worry about that. You wouldn't have had to worry anyway."

"Oh."

"Do you need more time?"

"I don't know." I honestly didn't know. But maybe… "Jake…will you kiss me one more time?"

His eyes flashed in pain before he leaned down to kiss me chastely. As he pulled away I locked my fingers through his hair and pulled him back down to kiss him again. And I saw it again. Our future. I let go, allowing us to breathe for just a few seconds before pulling him back down again, and as our lips met this time, I knew. How had I been so blind?

Jake's voice, rough with emotion, broke me out of my reverie, "So… You've had your one last kiss...Have you chosen the leech after all?"

My answer was out before I could process it, "No. I haven't chosen. Before I choose, would I have your promise to never leave me? To never abandon me?"

He cupped my face, forcing me to look at him as his eyes bore into mine, "You'll always have that promise Bella. I'll always be in love with you. You will always be my world. So please choose me. I promise I will never intentionally hurt you. I can make you so happy. Just trust me. It will be as easy as breathing."

"…Ok. Jake, you win. I'm choosing to be with you, to love you. So please, don't make me regret it."

I watched as his expression, once filled with heartbreak and loss turned to one of happiness as he processed my words. "Do you mean it? You aren't just saying it because you feel guilty?"

"I mean it Jake. I love you. I want to love you. I choose to spend my life with you, if you'll let me. Just don't break your pro–––"

His lips descended on mine roughly, cutting me off. I pushed back equally as hard somehow managing to straddle his lap without any casualties. A thought suddenly occurred to me, and I broke the kiss, ignoring his protests, " Jake…why didn't you tell me I was your imprint?"

"You were happy with Edward… I didn't want you to choose because you felt obligated to. A wolf becomes whatever his imprint needs him to be, whether that is a lover, a brother, or a friend. You needed me as a friend. It's why I could never stay away from you for long, no matter what I said otherwise. "

"Oh." I realized then just how much he really loved me. "Thank you Jake. That means a lot to me. Just so we are clear, I'm choosing you because I want to."

"That's the way I wanted to be chosen. I won't make you regret your choice…How are you going to tell the Cullens?"

"Tell us what?" Carlisle walked into the room, a new bag of morphine in one hand. He paused as he picked up on my nerves, "So you've chosen Jacob then."

"Yes. I'm sorry Carlisle. I know that I love you all and I know this will hurt Edward and your family in general, but this is what I want."

To my surprise the doctor smiled, "While we will miss you Bella, we could never be upset with you for choosing a human life with Jake. If you'd like, we can meet them the rest of the family at the treaty line and we can all say goodbye?"

Jake answered for me, "That would be good Carlisle. Thank you for everything you've done for Bella."

"It was our pleasure Jacob, I can see that you are completely healed, so you probably don't need the morphine anymore. Do we want to go now?"

We arrived at the treaty line and suddenly my nerves ramped up, what would they say when I stated my choice? By the end of the meeting I realized that I didn't have to worry. They knew what my choice would be the second they saw my reaction to Jake being seriously injured, even if I didn't know it yet. Edward admitted to knowing about the imprint and Jasper added that he always felt that my feelings for Jake had always been stronger than my feelings for Edward, even if I didn't realize it yet.

We watched them leave after goodbyes and promises to at least call once in a while were made. I looked up at him, "Are you sure you're ok with me keeping in contact?"

He shrugged, "I don't like admitting it but they became your family too. I don't want you to have to cut ties to people you obviously love, even if they are leeches. Your happiness and safety are the most important things to me Bells. The Cullens are safe enough to talk to, but only them. And if they visit, I'll only ask you to take at least one of us with you when you meet them. If it makes you happy, I won't mind the occasional phone call or visit from them."

"Wow Jake, when did you grow up?" I grinned at him cheekily before continuing, "But I want you to be happy too. So don't just sacrifice your happiness for mine okay? We will find a balance. Come on, I'm tired and want to sleep, but I don't want to be alone tonight. Can you sneak in tonight, or would you rather I just spent the night with you? Charlie won't mind, he's gone for the weekend."

He nodded and we silently decided to head back to his house. We walked straight into his room where I told him to strip to his boxers, and stripped myself down to my tank top and underwear.

Jake grinned playfully, "Why Bella if I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to get in my pants."

I blushed, "Maybe I will one of these days. But for now I just need to be as close to you as possible. Can you hold me while we sleep?"

Instead of replying he laid down on the bed and opened his arms to me. I snuggled up next to him, almost on top of him as I rested my head on his chest. I fell asleep almost instantly, dreaming of our future now that I made my choice.

I woke up to muted voices and groaned. My best guess was that it was the pack. I opened my eyes and sat up just as the door opened and Sam strolled in with Paul, Jared and Embry. They stopped when they saw me and stared at the scene. Jake hurried to cover me while I dressed before standing up himself to confront his visitors.

"What did you guys need Sam?"

"We wanted to check on you. We haven't heard from you in a while. What is the leech lover doing here?"

"Watch it, Sam. If Bella wants to be here, then I want her here."

"How long before the leeches storm the treaty line to get her back?"

I stood up, not liking the way Sam was talking to Jake, "Never actually. They are leaving soon. I'm not going with them."

"Well, why not?"

Jake threw him a cheeky grin before placing me on his lap and replying, "Because I'm the chosen one."

The four visitors stared at me in shock. "It's true," I mumbled. "When it came down to who I didn't want to live without, the choice was easy. I didn't want to admit it back there, but when Jake threatened to get himself killed in the fight on purpose, something clicked and I didn't know what it was until I came to talk to him after the fight. I couldn't lose him. It would kill me. I chose Jake over Edward. I'm gonna be around for a long time. If you don't like it, then too bad. You're just gonna have to deal with it."

We stood in silence for a few minutes before I found myself being passed between the wolves, receiving hugs from all of them. Paul was the last to hug me saying, "Welcome to the pack sis."

I grinned up at them before hugging Jake, "Thanks guys."

When they left I pulled him down for a kiss, hugging him closer to me. After the celebrations tonight Jake, I want you to come home to Charlie's with me. And because we will have the house to ourselves, I want you to make love to me."

I laughed as he nodded in assent vigorously, "Of course Bells, I've been wanting to make love to you for the longest time. And in return, will you marry me?"

I nodded. And as he kissed me again, I knew that this was where I was meant to be, in his arms.


	2. Epilogue

Many years have passed since the day of the fight against Victoria and her newborn army. The pack and the elders were all shocked but extremely relieved to hear that I had chosen Jake over Edward and had effectively sent the Cullens packing for the time being. Even Charlie was surprised.

Jake and I were married only a few months after I made my choice. Our first child, Toby Black was born about 7 months afterwards. After Toby came Zola, Derek, Anthony, Adrian, Mason, Sara, Emma, Jarrett, and Carly Black. Ten children, and all of them were less than 3 years apart, and 4 of them were twins. What could I say? I couldn't keep my hands off my husband, especially when he only walked around in a pair of shorts most of the time. I smiled as I remembered the first time we made love. I was a nervous wreck.

 _I fidgeted nervously, something that Jake picked up on. "We don't have to do this tonight Bells. I can wait until you are ready. Don't do this just because you know I want to."_

" _I want this Jake. I want you. It's just that I've never done anything like this before. I have no idea what I'm doing."_

" _Then relax and remember that I've never done this before either. From what I understand, it's instinct. Just relax, let go, and do what comes naturally to you. We can learn together. Trust me."_

" _Okay, I trust you. But please be gentle."_

" _Of course Bells."_

And he was gentle. Our lovemaking was slow, gentle, and passionate, and we both reached our peaks together before he officially marked me as his. Since that night I proudly wore his mark, a bite just between the junction of my neck and shoulder. It showed the world that I was his.

Charlie was accidently let in on the secret of the pack when Jake was forced to phase in front of him after a nomad decided to attack while Jake and Charlie were having a father-son hunting trip. To say that he was shocked was an understatement. At first he freaked out when we told him that the Cullens were vampires and the young men of the tribe turned into giant wolves whenever vampires lurked around in the area. But eventually he accepted it, and Billy and Harry were relieved that they didn't have to keep a secret from their friend any longer.

A month after the wedding, the pack surprised us with a house that they had built for us. It was originally a cozy 3 bedroom home complete with a fireplace. As we added more children to our growing family, the pack continued to work on the house, helping us expand it to hold more bedrooms.

Throughout the years I kept in contact with the Cullens, through email and once in a while phone calls. And today I was going to visit with them at their old home in Forks. Jake was coming with me with Seth. They didn't phase anymore, but then again with the Cullens, there wouldn't be a need to with the treaty still intact. Still there were wolves hidden under the cover of the trees watching the house just in case.

We were seated in their living room before I looked up to see the faces of the family that I haven't seen in 60 years, and for a second I was jealous of their eternal youth and beauty. At 78, I was definitely showing my age. Still, I had a very fulfilling life and I wouldn't have traded it for the world. No one spoke for a while until I got up to hug them all one by one, with tears streaming down my face.

"I missed you guys. I may have chosen Jake, but you were my family too."

"Oh dear we missed you too. I missed having my daughter around." Esme returned my hug fiercely.

Rosalie was next, "I'm so glad you chose a human life Bella. You have 10 children. You got to be married and have grandchildren. Do you regret it?"

I shook my head, "Not a chance."

"Bells! I missed my little sister!" Emmett lifted me up and swung me in a circle with his bear hug. "I can't believe you had 10 children!"

I blushed slightly, "Yeah well, I had trouble keeping my hands off of Jake. I missed you too Em."

Alice skipped over to hug me keeping hold for a few seconds longer than normal, "I missed my best friend and sister. I'm glad your life was fulfilling, even if it was without us."

"I missed you too Ali. It took some getting used to not having you sneak up on me with a Bella Barbie episode. I swear for a while there I was constantly looking over my shoulder and prepared to try and hide from you if I needed to."

I moved on to Jasper, making sure to hug him extra tight, "I missed you too Jazz. You were always a calming peaceful influence for me, and a great brother."

He wrapped his arms around me, "I missed you too. It has never been the same without you Darlin'. Still I'm glad that you got to have this life."

I approached Edward cautiously, unsure of his reception to me after breaking his heart. He just smiled and pulled me in for a hug. "It's alright Bella. I realized after we left that I was more drawn to your blood as my singer than to you itself. I'm glad you chose a human life."

I smiled up at him, "Thanks Edward. Still no mate?"

"Actually Bella, his mate is coming soon," Alice piped in.

"That's great, I'll be happy for you."

I turned to Carlisle as the last of the family, "Hi Carlisle."

"Hi Bella. You've aged well."

I laughed, "Thanks Carlisle. So are you guys going to start living in Forks again?"

"Yes, actually, provided that the treaty is still in effect."

I looked back at Jake who nodded, "It is Carlisle. You are welcome to stay here, so long as you hold to your end of the treaty. No feeding from a human."

The rest of the visit went by smoothly, with Jake remaining steadfastly silent and at my side. We stayed a few hours and it was on the way home that he spoke, "I'm sorry Bells, I know I should have made more of an effort but…"

I cut him off, "Don't worry Jake. I get it. I love you. Thank you for letting me keep in contact and visit them and agreeing to future visits. I know it can't have been easy for you."

"It hasn't been and still isn't. But it makes you happy, and all I want is for you to be safe and happy. You're my whole world Bells, you and our children and grandchildren."

I leaned over to kiss his cheek, "I want you to be happy too. The house should be empty when we get home. I say we walk around naked and make love and just spend a few days with just the two of us." Surprisingly we both still have very active sex drives, even if we couldn't make love as rigorously as we had when we were younger.

He grinned, "That sounds like your best idea yet, Bells."


End file.
